


Need

by orphan_account



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Damon PWP, established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Baird likes it when Marcus is needy in bed; not that needy is a word he’d ever use to describe Marcus in any other circumstance.   
Alone in the darkness with whispered words and shared breaths, though, it’s different.   
Marcus’s body twists beneath Baird’s, the air punched out of his lungs with each hard thrust, in the form of nonsense words and unintelligible noises. His fingernails dig into Baird’s triceps and scratch down his back to urge him deeper, deeper, deeper. Always closer.

Even as Marcus’s breath comes shallow and ragged, he moans for more, harder, faster. Baird’s body is pulled taut with the effort of giving Marcus what he needs, fingers wrapped over the tops of his shoulders to hold him in place and cock buried, grinding, pulling out and pushing in again. His muscles protest, sweat rolls down the dip of his spine and drips from his face onto Marcus’s. Still Marcus begs for more. Wordlessly, he begs with his lips and teeth on Baird’s neck and shoulder, with the roll of his hips up to meet each of Baird’s bone-jarring thrusts.

In the heat of breath and sweat-slick bodies with Marcus growling expletive-laced encouragement in his ear, something twists in Baird’s gut. Something sharp and hot like molten lead. He sucks a deep breath and pours every ounce of energy he can muster into the push of his cock into the tight clench of Marcus’s body. Marcus stops breathing and shoves his hand between them to frantically fist his own cock, his whole body coiling around the sound Baird knows is on its way.   
Fucking hard and quick and erratic and hanging on by the thinnest of threads, Baird lets his toes curl and his breath come in panted huffs against Marcus’s lips. At the last possible second, he kisses Marcus, tonguefucking at the same rhythmless pace of his hips and catching the rumbling cry of pleasure that accompanies the wet heat of come between his stomach and Marcus’s. He fucks Marcus soundly through his orgasm, following close behind with a twist of his hips and his cock buried once more.

Marcus’s nails dig into Baird’s back again, pulling him as close as is humanly possible while they bite at one another’s lips and give halfhearted nuzzles and breathless kisses. Baird lets his weight drop on Marcus, hips still bucking reflexively as orgasmic aftershocks twist up his spine and through his ribs to squeeze his pounding heart. 

It’s hot and close and Marcus’s grip on Baird shows no sign of loosening anytime soon.


End file.
